


Double Dare Ya

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: When a game of dares escalates how far can you go before someone cracks?





	Double Dare Ya

“WHAT are you DOING with those keys?!” You froze, your back to him knowing that you had been caught red-handed. “Well?”

“I can explain.” Turning slowly with your hands raised in mock surrender your eyes met his icy blue ones and he raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so I should probably start at the beginning. You might want to take a seat, this isn’t a quick story.”

“Well, I already know how it ends. Give me the keys and tell me why I shouldn’t have you up on disciplinary charges.” He was in full Captain mode but you spotted a twinkle in his eye that let you know there was every chance you were gonna get out of this.

“I suppose it really started with Scotty…”

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Double or quits lass.” Your friend laughed as you took his money with a smirk. 

“Face it old man, you just don’t have the bottle for this game anymore.” He smirked as you performed a little victory dance.

“Careful. That sounds like a challenge and I’m the one due to come up with the dare.” 

“Bring it on.” You sassed, ignoring the warning. Right now you were untouchable and there was nothing he could come up with that could change that.

“Okay, you asked for it.” There was a glint in his eye that had you pausing for a moment, maybe you shouldn’t have been so smug.

The canteen was full. Honestly, you had kinda been hoping that it would be quiet at this time but it was almost as if everyone knew what was going to happen. Scotty looked at you from across the table with a bright smirk. “He’s almost finished eating lass, your time is running out. Unless you want to admit defeat.” 

“When have you ever known me to back down? I am the queen of this game.” You threw back at him, your eyes narrowed. As you rose to your feet you could feel the nerves rising and you swallowed hard. You could do this. Taking a deep breath you looked at the infuriating smug Scotty and began to sing his song of choice. “I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream when all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain…” Your confidence began to grow as Scotty’s began to fade and he knew that whatever you came up with for him to do next would be totally humiliating. You were getting into your song and a few people around you had begun to give you some encouragement but you realised you were kinda singing to Scotty and THAT was NOT the dare. Figuring it was a case of go big or go home your eyes scanned the room until they settled on the completely unamused face of a certain handsome doctor. “…and spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread! I think I love you!” You dramatically throw your arm in McCoy's direction and point at him. He raises an eyebrow and you are aware that Scotty had just fallen off his chair laughing. Making your way over to the table where the doctor was sitting you continued your song accompanied by whistles and laughter from other crew members and you found it increasingly difficult not to burst into hysterics yourself. Completing your song you climbed onto the table and took a bow. “I would like to thank the lovely Doctor McCoy for being the inspiration behind this performance, I think everyone here would agree with the sentiment.” You smiled brightly at him as he shook his head and got up to leave. Jumping down from the table with an air of triumph you pointed across the crowd at Scotty. “Your turn mate. Unless you want to admit defeat.”

“Never. Bring it on lassie.” He said with an air of self-assurance he really wasn’t feeling.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

“You do realise Bones had people humming that song when he walked into a room for days?” Kirk smirked. He had missed your performance but he had definitely heard about it.

“What can I say? People love the grumpy doc.” You shrug with the hint of a smile. It had been quite cathartic letting out your deepest feelings while hiding behind the dare war you had going with Scotty. 

“I think he quite enjoyed it. He certainly bitched about it for long enough.” Your eyes met Kirks for a moment and you wondered just how much he knew. 

“So after that, I knew I had to give Scotty something really good.”

............................................................................................................................................................................................

It took a few days to come up with your challenge but once you had, you walked right into the Chief Engineers office with a smirk on your face.

“Well, that grin of yours tells me you think you’ve already won.” He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair waiting for what he knew was going to be either a humiliating or near impossible task.

“I have your challenge should you choose to accept it. Or you could just admit I am the dare master and pay up.” You folded your arms across your chest and leaned on the doorframe.

“Give it to me, girlie.”

Scotty was pressed behind a console waiting. He was almost certain that this was an impossible task. You had given him five days to jump scare Spock, a dare you were pretty damned proud of. Time was running out. He had leaped out from behind doors, popped up from behind consoles, at one point he had jumped down from a walkway landing right in front of the Vulcan but he got nothing. In fact, he was pretty sure Uhura was on the verge of killing him, as she had been with her boyfriend on more than one occasion. He had hurt his leg on that jump and that was when his luck had changed. Scotty was desperate. He had told Bones what was going on, conveniently leaving out the part where he had dared you to sing to him. “I have something that might help but don’t let anyone know you got it from me.

Scotty had fashioned himself an odd, grotesque mask and as he heard the familiar footfall along the corridor towards Spock's quarters he was prepared to give this one last go, grasping tightly to the small amount of powder the doctor had passed him. 

Spock was deep in thought as he made his way to rest after a long shift. He had been working a few back to back and was on the verge of exhaustion when Uhura had insisted he go get some rest and Bones had agreed in that charming and not at all abrasive form he used. Rubbing his temple as he neared his door suddenly his entire body hit red alert. An unidentified figure leaped out of a dark corner screeching and throwing some dust like substance in his face. His arms had gone up automatically, flailing at his attacker for a moment before he grabbed him in a headlock. 

This was it, Scotty thought, this is how I die. “Mr. Spock, please don’t harm my Chief Engineer.” Kirks voice bounced down the hallway, clearly amused at what was unfolding in front of him. As he passed the men, frozen in place he smirked. “I have no idea what this is about Scotty but well done.” 

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kirk burst out laughing and you smiled at him brightly. “I have to admit that one was a stroke of genius. Spock didn’t have a clue what to make of it all.”

“Well I did think it was an impossible task and I would totally have won if it wasn’t for McCoy getting involved.” You huffed remembering how sweet the taste of victory had almost been. You were still unsure what the powder had been, possibly something with a little relaxant because Spock had definitely slept after that run in, and if it wasn’t for Keenser you wouldn’t have known Scotty had a little help.

“Well, this still doesn’t explain what you are doing standing in my quarters with my keys while I am supposed to be in the middle of a shift.” He tried to look as if he was reprimanding you but that mischievous twinkle in his eye was hard to miss.

“I’m getting to that Captain.”

..........................................................................................................................................................................

You had been dreading the retribution for the whole Spock dare and at this point the whole thing was going to escalate to the point where either one of you had to steal the ship or ended up killed but you would be damned if you would admit defeat. The months of smug looks and comments if you lost just did not bear thinking about. You had been working in the biolab when you became aware of your best friend, or worst enemy it was a close one to call, standing behind you. “Hit me with it old man.” You sighed, not even turning to look at him.

“Oh, I am fairly sure I have you on this one.” He chuckled, “The title and the prizes will all be mine.”

“I’ve heard that from you before and yet here we are.” You shrug and continue with your work, pretending not to be interested, as if whatever challenge he gave you would be easily mastered. If only that had been the case.

It wasn’t that the challenge was particularly difficult on the face of it. In fact, it appeared eerily simple. “I can do this, I can do this.” You repeated to yourself as you made your way to your target clutching a handful of pictures of Keenser. All you had to do was get into Kirks quarters and hide the pictures on the back of cupboard doors, under his pillow, maybe place one over the top of a photo or two. If only that was it. The icing on the cake was to place one inside the old school safe that Kirk thought was a secret. That meant either picking the lock or lifting his keys. You had chosen the latter and now you just hoped you could complete your task before he realised they were gone.

It had all been going well. You were down to the final picture and had just pulled the keys out of your belt and were about to unlock the safe when Kirk had interrupted you. 

“And, you know the rest.” You shrug and flash him a cheeky smile.

“So, you haven’t finished the job?” Kirk raised an eyebrow and smirked as you scrunched up your face. “Tell me, at any point did Scotty say I wasn’t to know?” Your eyes trailed up to meet his with a hint of intrigue.

“No, it was kinda implied…”

“But there is nothing stopping me opening my safe and you placing the final picture in there right?” He got to his feet and crossed the room, sliding the key into the lock. “I have an idea what we could dare Scotty to do next.” He grinned at you and you practically skipped over to him, carefully placing the picture before taking out your pad to make sure you had proof.


End file.
